Un Día Casi Normal
by Pucky-chan
Summary: El pequeño Ilusionista Fran esta disfrutando de su Paz y tranquilidad hasta que de repente Un chico de cabellos Rubios y largo flequillo se le da por ir a molestarle.. Ya se, Un asco de Summary, soy pésima en estas cosas..Por favor denle una Oportunidad, Que el resumen no los engañe-


Otro bello y hermoso día en la mansión del grupo de Asesinos independiente de los Vongola, Los Varia; El cielo brillaba, las aves cantaban, todo era Tranquilidad y Armonía. Un chico de cabellos verdes con un enorme Gorro de Rana sobre su cabeza observaba desde la ventana de su habitación la serenidad que se encontraba presente en ese momento, lo cual para él era un poco sospechoso.

Por lo general las mañanas eran Ruidosas y molestas, llenas de disparos, gritos, Insultos y golpes por parte de sus otros compañeros incluso recordó la vez en que el Capitán estratega arrojo a Lussuria por la ventana sin razón alguna; sin embargo hoy era totalmente diferente, Había paz, había Silencio, Había…

-Ushishishi~ -

Tal parece que hablo muy Pronto. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por su estúpido Sempai, el cual se encontraba recostado en el marco de la puerta con ambas manos en sus bolsillos.

Se volteo a ver al estorbo que tenía en frente y de mala gana Respondió:

-Bel-sempai~ ¿Se quedara allí de pie todo el día? – Pregunto sin esperar una respuesta.

-Ushishishi… He venido a disfrutar de mi día libre – Respondió junto con su típica sonrisa Muy similar a la del Gato Cheshire. - ¿No quieres jugar conmigo, Ranita? Ushishishi~ -

Fran solo se limito a Soltar un pequeño suspiro para luego pasar justo frente a las narices del Rubio príncipe, y dirigiéndose al pasillo una mano sujetándolo del brazo le hizo detenerse. Esta vez estaba muy molesto ¿Por qué el Príncipe fallido insistía en seguirle y Joderle la existencia? No quería hablar con él, solo quería disfrutar de la paz que Se encontraba impregnada en el lugar, el Hermoso sonido de la Armo…

-VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIII –

Y de nuevo, hablo muy pronto.

-¡¿Qué mierdas hacen aquí mocosos?! – Pregunto un Irritado Squalo.

-Nee~ Capitán ¿Por qué de repente se le ve tan molesto? – Formulo un pequeño peliverde con su Común semblante monótono de siempre.

-VOOOIII, ¡Eso no te incumbe Mocoso! –

- Ushishishi, parece que el Jefe hizo de las suyas anoche, Shishishi~ - Se burlo Belphegor.

Squalo al oír eso se sonrojo a más No poder, y rápidamente giro su cabeza hacia otro lado para evitar que su Actual sonrojo fuera descubierto, el cual era Más notorio que el de un Semáforo.

-V-Vooi, No digas estupideces, Bel – Dijo muy sonrojado el Capitán estratega a lo cual Recibió como respuesta la típica risita Burlona de Bel. - ¡C-como sea! Aun no han respondido a mi Pregunta. –

Fran y Belphegor solo se le quedaron viendo con cara de inocentes, al parecer se hacían los idiotas para no responder a la pregunta del Capitán.

-…¿Cuál pregunta? – Dijeron ambos inclinando sus cabezas hacia la Izquierda.

El peliblanco había sido consumido por la ira en ese Preciso momento, ¿Cómo podían ser tan Estúpidos? Y justo cuando pensaron que Squalo no podía enojarse más, empezó a fluir una especie de Aura negra muy siniestra alrededor de este, algo les decía que no saldrían vivos de esta, a menos que escaparan como solían hacerlo.

Y así pasó, Ambos Jóvenes salieron disparados por el pasillo antes de que el Más grande les sacara las respuestas a golpes. Cuando por fin se libraron del Espadachín se ocultaron dentro de la habitación de Bel y al cerrar la puerta el pequeño ilusionista sintió cierta especie de nervios recorriendo por su cuerpo.

-¿Qué te parece si nos divertimos ahora? Ushishishi~ - Y tomando a su Kohai del mentón, comenzó a besarlo dulcemente colocando sus manos sobre ambas mejillas del menor. Pasaron unos cuantos segundos hasta que Fran decidió por terminar aquel beso. Estaba completamente rojo, sintió como el calor invadía todo su cuerpo y como los Nervios aumentaban cada vez más.

-S-sempai.. ¿P-por qué? – Pregunto indiferente.

-Porque te quiero… - Finalizo aquel rubio sin Vacilar.

El ilusionista no podía creerlo, Bel-sempai SU sempai enamorado de él, era como un sueño, Un sueño del cual no quería despertar nunca.

Por otra parte, Belphegor capturaba esa imagen sonrojada y avergonzada de su Kohai en su real memoria; Se veía muy lindo, quería hacerlo suyo, no quería que esa expresión fuera causada por otro que no fuera él, porque Fran era la persona a quien quería y hoy lo haría suyo; Tomo al Menor de la cintura y esta vez le beso apasionadamente, Fran no opuso resistencia y se dejo llevar por el momento entrelazando sus dedos en el Rubio y sedoso cabello de Bel, este descendió hasta su cuello lamiéndolo y chupándolo hasta dejar en el unas cuantas marcas rojas que demostraban que el Peliverde era de su propiedad.

Justo fuera de la habitación, se encontraba un traumatizado Squalo, el cual escuchaba los gemidos de Fran y las sucias palabras de Bel; Solo eran un par de mocosos y ya Tenían experiencia en ese tipo de cosas. Decidió que lo mejor era dejarlos solos, mañana les reprendería por no haber Asistido a la Reunión con el Decimo Vongola y sus Guardianes.

¿Que tal? .w. ¡Un Asco cierto! -o- ..Gome si los desilusione con el Titulo, A puesto a que no tiene nada que ver con la Story :B Ademas se me hizo difícil manejar a estos dos, Sus personalidades son tan Complicadas, espero no Haber hecho OoC D: ~Pero aun así los Amo *-* ¡Que mas da! Espero les haya Gustado así sea Un poquito~ ;3 ...¿Sera que esta Sensual Autora se merece un lindo Review? Nee~ .3.


End file.
